


Not Again

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were my rival in first grade and damn you've gotten really hot since then au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's the next installment for ya. I happen to enjoy this one quite a bit. And you'll see why. I'm not sure how I feel about the beginning part here, but the rest of it, I love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

_The little boy with light brown hair sits back in his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed. He just sits in his chair and stares angrily at the little brunette girl across the classroom. Her hair is pulled back into two pigtails, and she has a large toothy smile on her face._

_He watches as she talks animatedly with her best friend, gushing over the praise she got from the teacher on her project._

_Yesterday the teacher said his project was the best she'd ever seen. Until_ she _presented her project today. He knows she didn't do it by herself, she had help. But if he called her out on it, the teacher would just get mad at him and tell him it's not nice to accuse people. But he wouldn't be accusing, because he knows he's right._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Looking up, he sees her standing in front of his desk, her tiny hands clasped behind her back and an innocent smile on her face._

_"Like you don't know," he growls._

_She lets the smile fall from her face, "But I don't."_

_He huffs, "You cheated. You probably had your daddy help you or something."_

_She shakes her head, her two braids swinging around, "No I didn't."_

_"Yeah you did. I know so."_

_"But I don't cheat," she says._

_"You always cheat," he tells her, sitting up in his seat. "You cheat on every project and you get help when we're supposed to do them by ourselves. And I always do mine by myself and yours is still better."_

_She shrugs, "That's not my fault."_

_"Yeah it is," he demands._

" _No it isn't!" She shouts back, pulling the teachers attention towards the two of them._

" _Grant. Skye. What is going on?" The teacher asks as she makes her way towards them at the back of the classroom._

" _Grant is being mean to me," Skye says, turning around to look up at the teacher with tears brimming her eyes._

" _No I'm not," Grant responds, looking directly at Skye._

" _Yeah you are," she says back, turning around quick to narrow her eyes at him._

" _Enough," the teacher says in her stern voice. "You two have been at each other all year long and I'm tired of it. I don't want to hear another argument coming from either of you, understand?"_

" _Yes, Mrs. Morgan." They say at the same time._

" _Now, unless you can figure out how to get along, I don't want you talking to one another. Am I clear?" They both nod their heads._

" _Good." She turns and walks away, leaving Grant and Skye still at the back of the classroom._

" _I'm never going to like you," Skye tells him before turning and walking away._

" _Me neither," he says to her retreating form._

* * *

"Hey Grant!"

Turning around at hearing his name, Grant sees his best friend, Leo Fitz, approaching him. He smiles when he sees him, "Hey man."

"Hey, did you hear?" Fitz asks as he approaches Grant.

"Hear what?"

"The Coulson family is moving back to town."

Grant chokes on his lemonade, "Wait, seriously? Are you messing with me?"

Fitz shakes his head, "No I am not. Jemma told me."

"How does she know?"

Fitz shrugs, "I guess she's been staying in contact with Skye for a while."

"Do you know why they're moving back?"

"I think it has to do with her dad's job. Something about him getting another job transfer. And it sent them back here."

"Well this is just perfect," Grant says.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks him.

"Skye," he says with a blank expression.

"What about her?"

"She's moving back."

"And so are her parents. I just told you that." Fitz gives him a confused look.

"Are you forgetting about the first grade, Fitz?"

"Seriously? You're still on about all of that? It was first grade, Grant."

"And second, third, fourth, and fifth. She made elementary school miserable for me."

"I'm pretty sure you let her make it miserable for you."

"Well it's not my fault she was a terror in braids."

Fitz raises an eyebrow and smiles, "You remember that she wore braids?"

Grant scoffs, "Of course I remember. The image of braids haunted my dreams every night."

"I think there's more to this than you're letting on."

"You're delusional."

Fitz smiles, "It's a possibility."

Grant rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Did Jemma tell you when they'd be here?"

"Sometime this weekend I think."

"Then I'll make sure I'm nowhere nearby when they show up. And if I can manage to avoid Skye for all of the upcoming school year, then I'll be good to go." He stands up and makes his way towards the front door of his house.

"And what about the summer after that? And then the next school year? Do you really think you can avoid her for two whole years?"

"I can try," Grant calls back as he steps inside his house and shuts the front door. Fitz just sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

"Come on Grant, pass it here." Grant turns to see one of his close friends, Antoine Triplett, wide open on the court. He quickly passes the basketball to him and watches intently as he dribbles it down the blacktop.

"Shoot it, Tripp!" He exclaims.

Without a second thought, Tripp jumps into the air and tosses the ball towards the basket, landing back on his feet. Everyone watches intently as the ball goes flying towards the basket, waiting with baited breath to see if it'll go in.

"Yeah!" Grant and Tripp shout when they see the ball make its way through the net. The two friends make their way towards each other and high five.

"Nice shot, Tripp," Grant compliments his friend.

"It was nothing," Tripp shrugs off the praise.

"Good game, boys."

Grant, Tripp, Lance, and Mack all turn their heads towards the edge of the park basketball court to see a girl wearing a pair of white sunglasses leaning against the chain link fence surrounding the court. She's wearing a pair of denim short shorts, her long, tan, slender legs sticking out of them; a pair of nude wrap-around ankle sandals on her feet. She has on a plain white tank top, the black and pink polka dots of her bra showing through; her arms are crossed in front of her. She has a small smile on her dark red lipstick covered lips. Her long brown hair is hanging down her back.

Before any of the boys can say anything, the girl pushes off of the fence and then turns to go out, "See you around." She tosses them all a flirty smile before walking away.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Lance asks no one in particular.

"I have no idea," Grant replies, still staring after the mysterious girl as she walks away down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Fitz!" Grant shouts as he makes his way closer to his best friend.

Fitz looks up from where he's standing in his garage, tinkering with his latest creation. "Grant, hey. What's up?"

Grant walks up to the table sitting against the opposite wall of the garage. He crosses his arms in front of him and leans back against the table, "Well, I was down at the basketball court with the guys. And this girl—"

"A girl?" Fitz raises an eyebrow, turning towards Grant. "Do go on."

"Yeah, so anyways. We finished the game and Tripp and I were all excited and then we hear this 'Good game, boys'. So we look and there she is. She was leaning against the fence and had this smile on her lips, oh my gosh, her lips. Dark red and so full and I just. She looked so beautiful, but I don't know her name or what she actually looks like because she had sunglasses on. Before any of us could say anything, though, she walked away, but said she'd see us later. I've never seen anyone like her, Fitz."

"Um, Grant."

"Yeah?"

"Did this girl happen to be wearing some denim shorts and a white tank top?"

Grant stands up straight and his eyes go wide, "You've seen her?"

"Actually, she's standing right there," he gestures to the entrance of the garage.

Grant slowly turns around to see the girl from the park standing on the sidewalk just outside the garage.

She has a smirk on her face, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I mean, uh, well, um, I guess," he stumbles over his words.

"How sweet," her smirk turns into a smile. "You're not half bad yourself," she slowly walks towards him. "You could probably fill out a little bit in certain areas, but other than that you're pretty cute, too." She stops directly in front of him, looking up at him through the lenses on her sunglasses.

"I um…"

"Aww. You're speechless around me," she steps closer and places her hands flat on his chest. "I don't think I've ever left anyone speechless before."

"That's hard to believe," Grant says quietly, but the girl hears because she is so close.

"Skye, would you come on! We need to get going if we're going to make it on time. Oh! Hello Fitz! Hi Grant!"

"Hey Jemma," Fitz waves to his friend.

Grant would respond, if he wasn't too preoccupied with staring down at the girl in front of him. Her name is the same, but she doesn't seem anything like the girl who used to torment him relentlessly as a child. This girl, this girl in front of him can't be the same one from his childhood.

"I'm coming, Jem. Just give me a second."

Her voice breaks him from his thoughts and he sees her still standing in front of him, though not as close.

"Skye?" He questions when he finally finds his voice again.

She smiles up at him and reaches up to take her sunglasses off. Staring back at him are the deep brown eyes that filled his nightmares as a child.

"Took you long enough," she says to him, folding the sunglasses and hooking them to the front of her tank top. The weight of the glasses pulls on the tank top and his eyes immediately flick downwards for a quick moment before going back to her face.

Skye just smirks before turning around and walking away towards Jemma. "See you at school," she calls over her shoulder and Grant just continues to stare after her.

When she and Jemma are out of sight, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and falls backwards so his back is resting against the table again.

"Are you alright?" Fitz asks him carefully.

Grant stares wide-eyed at the place where Skye had just been. "I'm doomed. School is going to be absolute hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! So, a lot of people wanted a second part to this story, so here it is. :) I've had this one written for a little while, but I'm finally uploading it. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"The summer certainly treated you well again."

Turning around from his open locker, Grant sees Skye standing in front of him, a smile on her face. She's wearing a pair of denim short shorts, her nude wrap around sandals, a navy blue v-neck, and her white sunglasses. She has her school bag hanging off of one shoulder.

"Skye," he says simply with a nod of his head.

"Grant," she smiles at him.

"What do you want?" he asks her as he closes his locker and hikes his backpack higher up on his shoulder.

"Why do I have to want something?" she asks him. "A girl can't just come over and say hi to one of her closest friends?"

"Funny, I didn't think you actually considered me a friend," he replies.

"Aww, don't be like that, Grant."

"Be like what?" he asks with a blank expression.

She just laughs quietly. "Anyways, how was your summer?"

"It was fine, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

She shrugs, "Same old, same old. Hung out with Jemma and Bobbi a lot. We tanned quite a bit, though I think Jemma burned more than she tanned," she lets out a quiet laugh at the memory. "We also went skinny dipping pretty late one night." His breath catches at the phrase 'skinny dipping'. "Jemma didn't exactly want to get in the pool while naked, but I convinced her otherwise."

"Sounds like fun," he manages to say, thoughts of Skye skinny dipping flooding into his mind. He tries his hardest to push them back.

She chuckles, "Oh, it was very fun. I'm thinking about asking everyone to go with me to the community pool again this weekend. Probably not for skinny dipping, just to have fun together in the pool. One last hurrah before Senior Year really gets kicking, you know?" He nods his head. "Maybe you should come with us," she smiles at him.

"Maybe," he says somewhat quietly.

She makes a face, "You're still weird. See you in class!" she calls to him as she makes her way down the hallway.

Once she's gone, he releases a breath he'd been holding and slumps back against the lockers behind him. He groans, running one hand down his face. Letting out a sigh, he pushes off of the lockers and then turns, making his way down the hallway towards his first class.

* * *

Making his way through the white metal gate of the community pool, Grant stops for a moment and watches as his friends hang out by the edge of the pool, talking amongst themselves. Swinging his towel over his shoulder, he takes a deep breath and then makes his way towards the group.

"Hey guys," he calls out as he gets closer.

Everyone turns their heads to look at him and smiles. He takes notice of how Skye's smile is just a tad bit bigger when she sees him.

"Grant," Fitz walks up to him, "you made it."

"Yep," he gives a tight lipped smile, "I made it. Gramsy wasn't too happy with me being out this late, but I convinced her that I'd be alright."

"Aww," Skye speaks up, "someone still has to get permission from their grandmother to go out. That's so cute."

"Skye," Bobbi warns. "Stop tormenting Grant unless you want him to leave."

"No, no," Grant holds his hands up, "it's fine. I'm not planning on leaving."

"See," Skye says, "he's fine. Now let's go swimming!" She immediately pulls off her t-shirt and shorts, tossing them both to the side. She pulls her hair up into a quick messy bun on the top of her head. Grant's breath catches in his throat when he catches sight of her perfectly tanned body in the dark purple bikini.

Before he knows it, everyone is down to just their swimsuits and in the pool. He's still fully clothed and standing off to the side.

"What are you waiting for, Grant?" he hears Lance ask him.

"Sorry," he replies, setting his towel down on a chair near him. Then he pulls his t-shirt off over his head, causing a few wolf whistles.

"Damn Grant!" Skye exclaims when she sees his abs. "Where have you been hiding those?"

"Um, I don't know."

"That's alright," Jemma tells him. "Come on in," she waves him towards the water.

He takes a few steps forward towards the pool, crouching down. He sits down on the edge of the pool, submerging his legs into the warm water. He waits for a moment before sliding the rest of his body into the pool, letting his feet touch the bottom.

"So," he speaks up when he's all the way in the pool, "what are we going to do?"

"Do we actually have to do anything?" Skye asks as she bobs up and down in the water. "We can't just relax?"

Grant shrugs, "I guess so. I was just curious. The only times I've ever been in a pool was in elementary school and we were always playing games in the pool back then."

"Well this isn't elementary school anymore, Grant," Skye tells him.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Skye teases as she wades over to one edge of the pool.

"Ten bucks says they make-out by the end of the night," Lance whispers to the others.

"Haven't you made that same bet every time they've been in a room together since Skye moved back?" Bobbi asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah, so?"

"So...you keep losing."

"Not this time, sweetheart," he replies with a smile. "I've got a pretty good feeling about tonight," he presses a kiss to her cheek before flipping onto his back and swimming away.

Bobbi just shakes her head and rolls her eyes, following after her boyfriend to the deeper end of the pool.

* * *

"Guys!" Skye exclaims from one side of the pool. "Who wants to play a game of chicken?"

"Chicken?" Mack raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Skye nods her head and smiles, "Yeah."

Mack sighs, "Well I'm out."

"Aww, come on Mack. Don't be like that."

He shakes his head and moves over to one edge of the pool, "Nah. I don't really wanna play."

Skye huffs, "Fine, loser." She looks at the rest of the group in front of her, "Everyone pick your partners."

"Fitz!" Jemma exclaims. "You're on my team."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hunter," Bobbi speaks up, "you and me."

Hunter nods his head, "I know, love."

"I'm out too," Tripp speaks up as he moves towards the edge of the pool. "Not enough people left in the pool for me to play."

"Alright Grant," Skye smiles. "Looks like it's you and me on a team."

Grant swallows, "Mm-hmm. Okay."

Skye swims around behind Grant and reaches up to place her hands on his shoulders. "You kinda need to squat down so I can get on your shoulders," she tells him.

"Oh, right." He bends his knees, allowing Skye to climb up onto his shoulders. She steps on his legs and then hoists herself up onto his shoulders, letting her legs hang down in front of him.

"Hey, Grant."

"Yeah?"

"You know you can put your hands on my legs, right?"

"Huh?"

"Your hands. My legs. Now. To hold me up so I don't fall off prematurely."

"Uh, right, of course." He moves his hands up to grab a hold of Skye's legs. "Like this?" he asks her.

She nods her head, "Yep." She looks up at the rest of their friends, "Before we start playing, just a couple of things to say. Try to stay towards the middle of the pool; we don't want anyone getting hurt when they fall off. No outside help," she turns and narrows her eyes at Mack and Tripp. She looks back at the others, "And finally, last team left standing wins. So then, let's play chicken."

...

"Hey, has anyone seen Grant or Skye?" Lance speaks up as the group hangs around in the pool, just relaxing.

"They aren't here?" Jemma asks.

Lance shakes his head, "No. I don't remember seeing them in here since we played chicken."

"But that wasn't even that long ago," Tripp says. "Where could they have gone?"

"Who knows," Bobbi shrugs. "So long as they aren't biting each other's heads off, I think they'll be fine."

...

"Skye...maybe we should...get back...to...to the...group."

"I'm fine...right here," Skye says in between kisses.

They two teens are sitting in the back of Grant's pickup truck in the parking lot of the pool. His back is up against the window while she sits straddling his lap. Her arms are around his neck as she kisses him senseless. His hands are awkwardly sitting on her waist.

"But...shouldn't...we..."

Skye pulls away and looks at Grant, "Stop talking and just kiss me."

He nods his head once, "Right." He leans forward and captures her lips in his again, allowing his hands to slowly slide down over the curve of her butt. He rests his hands there, Skye letting out a throaty moan into the kiss.

Running her hands up to tangle in Grant's hair, Skye deepens the kiss, pushing her tongue between his lips. Grant moans at the contact, his hold on Skye tightening slightly. Skye reflexively grinds her hips down on his.

He lets out a quiet gasp and shuts his eyes. Then he opens them and pulls from the kiss, "Skye...I don't..."

"Don't worry," she smiles. "I'm not ready for that."

He nods his head, "Good. Me neither."

She smiles and runs one of her hands through his wet hair, "You're pretty cute, you know that?"

"I am?"

She nods her head, "Mm-hmm. I wasn't lying before when I said the summer treated you well. The last time I saw you before we moved, you were super scrawny and awkward. Now you're all full of muscle and only slightly less awkward. What have you been doing to make that happen?"

"I spent the summer after eighth grade with my sister. I was helping out around her house because she and her husband were in an accident. They're okay, but they needed some extra help. So Gramsy sent me down to help them out. It was really sunny and hot all the time, and I did a lot of heavy lifting. After they were recovered enough, I didn't need to help them anymore. But I kind of liked all the heavy lifting, so I had Gramsy by me some weights so I could continue working out when I got back."

"That must be where these beautiful, beautiful arm muscles and abs come from," she runs her fingertips down his toned stomach, making him shiver at the touch.

"Now it's your turn," he tells her.

She furrows her brows and tilts her head in confusion.

"How did you get so incredibly beautiful?" he asks her with a small smile. "The last time I remember seeing you before you guys moved, you had two braids, jeans, and slightly baggy t-shirts. Now you're wearing clothes that _definitely_ don't leave anything to the imagination and your hair is either hanging down your back or up on your head. How did all this happen?" He lets his eyes briefly roam up and down her bikini clad body before meeting her eyes again.

She shrugs, "I guess I just out grew that kind of stuff during middle school. Especially when my boobs started growing. At first it was kind of weird, but then I realized I wasn't the first one to go through that and I wouldn't be the last. So I decided to flaunt what my momma gave me. Hence the new wardrobe. I feel more like myself now, I think. Plus, it's always fun to make the boys drool," she smirks.

"Yes, well, you definitely had all of us guys drooling the first time we saw you after you moved back."

"Good," she smiles. "That's exactly what I wanted."

"So has this been your goal ever since you moved back then?" he gestures between the two of them.

She shakes her head, "Not necessarily. When I moved back I had no idea you were going to be so good looking."

He chuckles quietly, "Well thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiles. She leans back in for a kiss which he allows her.

After a minute, he pulls away and looks at her, "Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"Homecoming isn't until next month," she tells him. "And school just barely started."

He nods his head, "Yeah, I know."

"So then why are you asking me now?"

"I just figured I should ask you now before any other guy can."

"Smart move," she smiles.

"I thought it was. So, will you go to Homecoming with me?"

She bites her lip between her teeth and smiles. Then she nods her head, "Yes. I would love to go to homecoming with you."

He grins, "Great. I can't wait for the dance."

"Neither can I," she smiles, leaning back in for another kiss. He happily kisses her back, sliding his hands up to wrap them around her torso and hold her close.

...

Standing at the entrance to the parking lot from the pool, his towel draped across his shoulder, Lance grins and calls out to the others as they make their way towards him, "You all owe me ten bucks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below!
> 
> Also, I'm putting together a special project for Brett that I really would love to have as many people as possible participate in. Basically, I just need one or two reason why you're a fan of Brett. I'm going to compile everything together in a notebook and send it to him for Christmas this year. If you're interested, just let me know. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
